


Love, Don't Let Me Go

by whenshewrites



Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Declarations Of Love, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Not Amused, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Derek Hale is a Mess, Erica Reyes Ships It, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Mess, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, The Hale Pack - Freeform, The Pack Ships It, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenshewrites/pseuds/whenshewrites
Summary: Stiles is pretty sure he's not falling in love with Derek. He's not, right?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Collection of One-Shots and Tumblr Prompts [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956889
Comments: 16
Kudos: 418





	Love, Don't Let Me Go

Stiles had been spending a lot of time at the loft.

Of course, he hadn’t actually paused to think about that. Not until his father mentioned it offhand two days ago and Stiles stopped to rethink all of his life choices. Because his entire summer, he had been spending a lot of time at the loft.

It had just never crossed his mind like that.

Sure, Stiles had his reasons. He was starting to not dislike Derek’s pack so much and he could eat pizza over there without his dad’s pitiful looks. Stiles enjoyed making fun of Isaac’s scarves and liked doing all that he could to get underneath Peter’s skin.

So yeah, Stiles had been spending a lot of time at the loft. Like, most of his summer at the loft. It just hadn’t occurred to him like that until now.

Because there might be other reasons for all of that. Other reasons that Stiles really didn’t want to stop and address right now.

Turns out, he didn’t have much of a choice in that.

Because the moment Stiles started pulling his ‘loft vacation days’ back to a normal amount, Beacon Hills’s resident Alpha werewolf came swinging through his window. And to say Stiles was unprepared for that would be an understatement. Because he really should have been prepared. Derek was an enigma. He should have been prepared.

But he wasn’t.

The moment Derek shoved his window up and came ducking through, Stiles startled so hard he slipped out of his desk chair and went sprawling through the floor. Derek froze, a surprised and slightly guilty expression crossing his face before it was replaced with the growly brows once more.

Stiles groaned. “Geez, Derek, it’s nice to see you too. Care to try knocking next time, okay? Or maybe using the front door? This house does have it for a reason, you know.”

“What’s wrong with you.”

Stiles blinked at him. Of all the things he’d expected Derek to come in and say, that had not been it. He’d expected maybe some gruff ‘research this’ or possibly a much nicer ‘may you research this’ although that second one didn’t happen very often.

But Stiles hadn’t expected what actually came. He stared at Derek and then pushed himself up, glaring at the man.

“Me? What’s wrong with me? Dude, what’s wrong with you? You’re the one that just came in busting out of nowhere like Stalker Batman on steroids!”

Derek rolled his eyes. “You’ve stopped coming by the loft.”

“Uh, so?”

“So, what’s wrong with you?”

Stiles blinked a few times. He really didn’t know how to start answering that question. Derek looked irritated at his silence and shifted his feet, giving Stiles the double murder brows.

“Stiles, are you dying?”

“Dude! Why the hell would you think I’m dying?”

“Because you’ve stopped coming to the loft.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles said, rubbing a hand over his face. He dropped back into his desk chair and crossed his arms, glaring at the man. “Sourwolf, I’m allowed to have a life outside of hanging around your betas. They do get on my nerves sometimes, you know.”

Derek’s angry brows ebbed a little. Stiles raised one of his own.

“You do realize that, right?”

“... So nothing’s wrong with you?”

“No, Derek, I _am_ dying.”

The man went rigid and Stiles clapped a hand over his face, just barely withholding a groan. He pushed himself back up and nudged Derek toward the window but the man wouldn’t budge. Stiles put some more of his back into it and really shoved, but Derek only looked at him incredulously.

“Dude, I’m fine! I’ve just… I’ve been there a lot.”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

Stiles stopped trying to manhandle the werewolf and blinked at him. That thought had never actually crossed his mind. He’d only listened to his dad mention he was ‘clearly starting to enjoy being around Derek’s pack’ and Stiles’s mind decided to go into hyperdrive.

Was it a bad thing? Stiles didn’t really think so. 

“Uh,” he said. “I guess not.”

“Then you’ll be by tomorrow?”

Stiles snapped back to his senses and peered at the man. “Derek, are you missing me?”

The man’s face turned bright red and he growled. A small smirk started to tug at the edges of Stiles’s mouth before Derek shot him down. “Of course not.”

“Really? Not even a little bit?”

“The betas are getting antsy.”

“So take them on a walk or something. That’s what owners usually do with their pets, right?”

“I’m their Alpha,” Derek growled. “Not their owner.”

Stiles only shrugged. “Sounds like the same thing to me. I mean, it’s not like I do anything other than annoy the occasional shit out of Isaac and sometimes threatened Peter. Oh! And Erica and I have a bet going that Boyd will ask her out before the end of the month. He’s so totally head over heels, I can’t believe he hasn’t—”

“Stiles,” Derek said, cutting him off. Stiles snapped his mouth closed and the man sighed. “Just… don’t disappear.”

Stiles’s smile softened and Derek’s face turned red. Before Stiles could say anything else, the man was pulling himself back out the window and vanishing into the night like Stalker Batman on steroids.

Stiles gazed at the empty spot where he’d been. Then he shook his head and turned back toward his desk. So yeah, Stiles had been spending a lot of time at the loft.

He didn’t think Derek minded though.

-

“Okay!” Stiles shouted, kicking the loft door open and waltzing in. “I have two pepperoni pizzas, two cheese, and one meat lovers because you’re all a bunch of wild anima—”

Stiles cut off as he realized no one was actually in the loft. No one except for Derek, that was, who looked startled from his spot on the couch. The man had a book in hand, a mug on the table, and he looked like he’d been having a nice evening in.

Stiles blinked a few times before glancing around. “Uh, is this mandatory ‘don’t bother the Alpha night’? Cause I didn’t get the memo.”

“The betas are out,” Derek said, rolling his eyes. “Seeing a movie.”

“And I didn’t get invited?”

“Guess not.”

“Furry little assholes,” Stiles grumbled, stalking into the room and dropping the pizzas onto the coffee table. He peered into Derek’s cup and then smothered a laugh. “Dude, is that tea?”

Derek’s face turned red. “Shut up.”

“Are you seriously drinking tea and reading… Jane Austen on a Friday?”

Derek was full-on glowering now, but the expression was kind of made moot by the color of his face. Stiles cackled.

“Dude, you’re such a cat lady!”

“Stiles, I’m going to kick you out.”

“You can’t do that,” Stiles said, plopping down beside him and flipping one of the pizza boxes open. “Because you asked me here in the first place. I’m just being a good pack member and showing up. Unlike the others, clearly.”

Derek rolled his eyes and closed his book. Stiles beamed at him and shoved a slice of meat lovers into the man’s hand. Derek glowered a little but took it.

“So,” Stiles said, lounging back. “Are we going to watch a movie? Since the pack ditched us and all.”

“They didn’t ditch me.”

“Oh, right,” Stiles said with a snort. “You wanted to stay at home and be a cat lady.”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“Huh,” Stiles said, grabbing one of Derek’s pillows and pulling it onto his lap. “Could’ve fooled me.”

“You could go home, you know.”

“And leave you to eat five whole pizzas by yourself? Oh no, Sourwolf, I’m not doing that to your poor little werewolfy muscles. Not to mention, the betas are going to be so sad when they see what they’ve missed. I want to see it.”

“Oh yeah,” Derek said dryly. “Missing books and tea, what a shame.”

“Dude!” Stiles said, punching him in the shoulder. When Derek gave him an offended look, Stiles shook his head. “You’re not allowed to be sarcastic! It makes you seem like a pod person or something.”

“Stiles, get out of my loft.”

“Make me.”

The man’s eyes glowed for a moment and that really shouldn’t have made Stiles shiver. He offered his best ‘non-turned on’ smirk and burrowed deeper into the couch, grabbing another slice of pizza and the remote. 

“We’re watching the Avengers. If you don’t like it, you can leave.”

“My loft, Stiles.”

“My point still stands.”

Derek scoffed, but didn’t voice any complaints. Stiles tried not to snuggle in close as the man reached for a piece of pizza and moved a little closer. The Avengers continued to play, five boxes of pizza became three, and by the time the betas came back, they were watching the movie for the third time and only sitting inches apart.

Boyd raised a brow from the doorway. Stiles quickly squirmed away and Erica smirked, moving across the room and picking up the last box of pizza. She glanced into it before frowning.

“What, no meat lovers?”

Stiles looked at her, then over at Derek. The man rolled his eyes but Stiles couldn’t suppress a grin. He glanced at Erica and shrugged.

“Sorry, pup, you missed the party.”

“Thank god,” Isaac said, moving by. Stiles just rolled his eyes.

“I hate you betas sometimes. Next time, I’m getting invited to the pack movie night, yeah?”

Boyd actually looked confused. He glanced from Stiles, to Derek, and then back, opening his mouth before Erica elbowed him in the side. Stiles narrowed his eyes but Erica only grinned.

“Sure, Stilinski, we’ll try to keep you in the loop.”

Stiles continued to gaze at her. But she just grinned all sharp teeth and vanished into the kitchen with the entire pizza. Stiles scoffed, deciding he didn’t understand Derek’s betas at all, and shoved himself up.

“Alright, well I’m pizzaed out and pretty sure Tony Stark is going to visit me in my dreams tonight. So goodnight, Derek’s pups, I hate you all. And uh,” Stiles glanced over and then ducked his head, glancing at the floor. “Derek.”

The man rolled his eyes. Stiles grinned and turned toward the door.

He could’ve sworn he heard Erica cackling behind him. But she was annoying, so he didn’t really notice. Or care.

Derek’s betas were a mess.

-

So, Stiles continued to swing by the loft for the rest of the summer. He tried not to think about how he was doing it even when Derek’s betas weren’t there or even when he didn’t have a good reason to.

He and Derek steadily worked through Stiles’s favorite movies. Then they worked through Derek’s (Stiles cracked up when the man admitted to liking Princess Bride). Stiles was pretty sure when he wasn’t at the loft, Derek was climbing through his window, and he did his best not to dwell on that.

Not like it was a bad thing. It was just… odd.

Wasn’t it?

Stiles wasn’t so sure anymore.

By the time the summer was ending and Stiles’s first year of college was approaching, he felt it like a strange punch to the gut. Stiles was going off to MIT and while he knew he’d have Lydia, he didn’t know how he felt about leaving the rest of the pack.

A year ago, he might’ve happily left the supernatural. But now it was a part of his life. It was a part of him.

Derek’s pack, Scott, and Allison were staying in Beacon Hills for college. Stiles and Lydia were making a break for it. Stiles’s dad had made him promise to come back for holidays, but he’d promised to come back more often than that.

Derek hadn’t spoken about the subject all summer. But he was acting different around Stiles now.

He was quieter; not angry. But silent. Broody.

It was raining the night Stiles swung by the loft, two weeks before he had to leave Beacon Hills. He was surprised to find the loft empty other than Peter, who sat on the couch, smirked at him, and wordlessly pointed toward the stairs leading to the roof.

Stiles flipped him the bird as he passed.

He found Derek sitting in the rain and looking like a literal wet dog. Stiles gazed at him for a long moment before tugging up his hood and plodding over, sinking down beside the man.

“Okay, Sourwolf, why are you acting so glum?”

“I’m not.”

“You are,” Stiles said, nudging his arm with his elbow. He crooked an eyebrow at the man, but he was pretty sure Derek couldn’t see it in the falling rain. “Dude, you’re literally sitting in the rain right now. That’s such a grey movie move.”

“You don’t have to be out here too, you know.”

“Yeah, but what kind of friend would I be to leave you alone?”

Derek’s eyebrows seemed to furrow more at that. Stiles tilted his head and studied the man’s face, before dropping a hand over his knee.

“Derek?”

“You should go inside, Stiles,” the man said quietly. Stiles squeezed his knee instead.

“Talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Derek, you idiot, don’t give me that. Talk to me, Sourwolf. Why are you sitting in the rain like a literal grey movie?”

Derek turned to give him a flat look. It didn’t have his normal impact, with Derek looking like a drowned Grumpy Cat and all. Stiles raised a pointed eyebrow and waited but when the man didn’t say anything, he sighed.

“Derek… is this about college?”

The man’s face tensed. “No.”

“I’m not leaving Beacon Hills forever, you know.”

Derek’s face tightened even more. Stiles chuckled softly and traced his fingers over the back of the man’s hand. To his surprise, Derek turned his hand upward and caught Stiles’s fingers. The man looked both angry and sad when Stiles looked at him in confusion.

“Derek?”

“You should.”

“... Should what?”

“Leave Beacon Hills forever.”

That was not what Stiles had expected. He stared at the man for a moment and then tugged his hand away, shaking his head. “Dude the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Derek glared at his now empty hand. Stiles swallowed the sudden knot that had formed in his throat and continued to stare.

“Derek, what is that supposed to mean?”

“It means once you leave, you shouldn’t come back,” Derek said, his voice barely above a growl. It was soft too, though. And nearly drowned out in the sound of the rain. Stiles shivered and couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Why?”

Derek didn’t answer. Stiles clenched his jaw.

“Derek, why? Is it something I did? Is it because I’m leaving in the first place? What, is this some sort of pack thing? I leave and suddenly I’m not allowed back?”

“No, Stiles.”

“Then what the hell is it?”

“I think I might be falling in love with you!”

Stiles froze and stared at the man. Derek had shoved himself to his feet and his eyes blazed bright red in the falling rain. Stiles’s thoughts were moving slowly and it took a second for his brain to catch up. Then he blinked. “What?”

“Nothing,” Derek said, starting to shoulder past. But Stiles caught his arm and the man whirled around, eyes flashing again. Stiles lifted his jaw and held his gaze.

“No, Derek, no! You’re not allowed to tell me something like that and then just leave.”

“Let go, Stiles.”

“No, Derek, because you can’t do that! You can’t do that!”

“Then what the hell can I do, Stiles?”

Stiles froze. Then he cursed and moved forward, shoving his lips against Derek’s and carding his hands through the man’s hair. Derek made a noise of surprise and nearly stumbled, and Stiles clung on like it was all he could do. Because he was pretty sure it was.

And he was pretty sure Derek would either kiss him back or toss him off the roof at this point. But he figured it was worth the risk.

Derek kissed him back.

Stiles froze for a moment. Then he all but melted into the man and just _felt_ , tasting raindrops on Derek’s lips and feeling water drip into his eyes. Derek growled lowly at the back of his throat and Stiles shivered; this time it wasn’t because of the cold.

Derek’s fingers cupped the back of his neck. Stiles drew back only for a second, gasping for breath, and the man’s grip tightened.

“I’ll come back,” Stiles said against his lips. “I swear to god, Derek, you’re not getting rid of me that easy—”

“Stiles, please shut up so I can kiss you.”

Stiles grinned and the man moved forward again, catching his lips once more. He was pretty sure this was a total cliche; kissing in the rain after a declaration of love. But Stiles wouldn’t have it any other way. Not here. Not with Derek. 

Because yeah, he was pretty sure he was falling in love with the man too. He was pretty sure he spent the entire summer falling in love with him.

What a total cliche.

Stiles loved every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts: “I think I might be falling in love with you.” & “Please, shut up so I can kiss you.” and I swear, I could write these idiots falling in love a million times and still want to write more. Also, I'd love to hear what you guys thought!
> 
> Come hang with me on Tumblr?
> 
> [the dumpster](https://when-she-writes-stuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
